In the vehicle market, potential customers typically shop amongst a plurality of vehicle dealers to gather sufficient data concerning a new vehicle to be potentially bought (e.g. price data, technical data, intangible appreciation data) in order to select the new vehicle to be bought to a given degree of satisfaction.
While the technical data can be simply gathered from pamphlets, vehicle review books and/or Internet websites, some other data, such as the price data, are subject to variation from a vehicle dealer to another. Therefore, in order to gather satisfactorily accurate price data, the potential customers can visit one or more of the vehicle dealers. In some circumstances, such visits can be time-consuming for both the potential customers and the vehicle dealers. Although such time-consuming may be useful in some circumstances, there remains room for improvement in terms of alleviating at least some aspects of the shopping experience for the potential customers and/or for the vehicle dealers.